


Suddenly

by TheLigeia



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 00:38:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1206397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLigeia/pseuds/TheLigeia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What made you change your mind?"</p><p>"You," Armin admitted, too late to catch himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suddenly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ClockworkCourier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockworkCourier/gifts).



> Hope you like it darling! I'm sorry it's so basic.

Armin would admit it, he was what most would consider to be a hipster. He prided himself on his organic tastes and decent fashion sense, and basically worshipped Ellie Goulding. Labels never really bothered him though. He was always just Armin, and his tastes just happened to have a general grouping.

It went without saying that he was horribly confused when Jean suggested he meet one of the other freshman on the football team. Armin didn't hate jocks like most people assumed, but he found that sports held no interest for him.

"Why exactly do you think this is a good idea?"

"Because I hate the idiot but he's just your type. If you two end up together maybe he'd stop being such a dick all the time."

The fact that Jean was being so earnest was rather infuriating in Armin's opinion.

"Then why do you think I would want to date him? Or more importantly why do you even think he's gay?"

"Because he said so."

Armin wasn't sure what convinced him to agree to meeting the guy, - Eren, apparently - but he did. And he was completely taken by tanned skin, ocean colored eyes and a brilliant smile.

What Armin never expected was that he would have so much in common with a football player. Jean was an exception because they had spent most of high school together, berating all the idiots they were forced to interact with in a daily basis. Eren was a rarity.

He expressed the same desire to get out and see the world, but his fascination was mostly with the ocean, and all the wonders and mysteries it held. Armin wondered if Jean had known about that before, and knew he would get Armin interested that way. It worked, and Armin often found himself curling up in his room at the end of the day and softly singing pathetically romantic songs to his ceiling.

Something Armin did that he had never done before was attend a school football game. High school had never been fun for him, and he wasn't huge on overly crowded places. When Eren announced his first game, Armin knew he would be attending regardless of his track record. The scary part was that he enjoyed himself, cheering for Eren when his friend scored a touchdown halfway through the game. He found Eren as soon as it was over, congratulating him on the win. Eren gave the brightest grin yet, surprised and delighted after Armin had told him he probably wouldn't attend.

"What made you change your mind?"

"You," Armin admitted, too late to catch himself.

Eren didn't respond, and Armin left. He fell onto his bed when he returned to his dorm, trembling and breathing erratically as he realized how badly he messed up. He didn't plan in falling in love with Eren, he just wanted to be his friend and be someone Eren could trust. He had most likely ruined any further chances of that though, and Armin cried silently into his pillow until he fell asleep.

It was a week until Armin saw Eren again, which wasn't difficult because they didn't usually see each other except outside of classes anyways. Armin had been sprawled out on a bench inside the science building, having finished his last class for the day and not quite ready to go home. He was doodling all over his sketchbook, knowing who was taking life there but not caring anymore.

"Um, hey. Jean told me you were here."

Eren looked nervous, chewing his lower lip and looking off to his left. It was incredibly unusual for someone so loud and excited as Eren, and it made Armin stop what he was doing.

"I haven't seen you in a while," Armin replied softly, tucking his sketchbook back into his bag and folding his hands in his lap. Eren sat down next to him, bouncing his leg anxiously as he tried to word what he wanted to say.

"I'm sorry about that. You just surprised me and I didn't know what to think."

He seemed like he was being honest, as far as Armin could tell.

Eren inhaled deeply, looking up at the ceiling.

"It's just... I really like you, I mean, a lot. You caught me off guard when I was already so happy to see you and I had no idea you could even be remotely interested in me. I just couldn't really believe it until Jean came to me and accused me of doing something to upset you. I'm sorry I was such an ass and didn't say anything until now, but I didn't know what to say until I saw you during class today." Eren chewed his lip again, releasing it before he turned to face Armin directly. Armin could only stare at Eren, unsure of what he was hearing.

"Will you go out with me?"

It took Armin half a minute to process what had happened, smile, and lean up to press his lips to Eren's.

"I'd love to."


End file.
